


I don't want to run away anymore

by apparentlyiwrite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x04 related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i dont know what im doing, takes a left between the promo and the episode, this is my first fic so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlyiwrite/pseuds/apparentlyiwrite
Summary: Speculative fic based on the 2x04 promo trailer:It felt unbearably alien to knock on Carlos’ door instead of using his key, but nothing felt right to him right now, not since he’d suddenly become Carlos’ ‘friend’ in front of Carlos' parents with no warning and no obvious explanation.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 218





	I don't want to run away anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written any fic before and this is my first time writing anything in approximately a million years so please bear that in mind. Any feedback is appreciated though, thanks for reading.

It felt unbearably alien to knock on Carlos’ door instead of using his key, but nothing felt right to him right now, not since he’d suddenly become Carlos’ ‘friend’ in front of Carlos' parents with no warning and no obvious explanation. He supposed running away from the situation at the earliest opportunity probably didn’t make explanations very easy, but that was why he’d texted Carlos that they needed to talk. That was why he was here now. He needed to hear what Carlos was thinking, to know why they weren’t as in sync as he’d thought they’d been. The lock clicked in front of him, and TK watched as the door swung open to reveal Carlos’ drawn and anxious face.

“Hi,” he said, just as Carlos burst out with, “Are we breaking up?”

TK paused, stunned. “What? No, I-” he stopped again, “Unless, do you want to break up?” he asked, his heart seizing in his chest as he ducked his head to try and meet Carlos’ eyes that were firmly fixed on his feet.

“No, TK, I just- you said we needed to talk, and you knocked- I just thought-” he said, seemingly unable to finish any sentence he started as he shifted uncomfortably. TK breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

“Yeah, we need to talk, Carlos, you didn't tell your parents I was your boyfriend,” TK reminded him, moving past Carlos into the apartment and taking a seat on the stool by the couch. “I don’t think it's unreasonable to want to talk about that.”

“No, of course not,” Carlos said, closing the door with a quiet click and slowly turning to face him. TK could hardly bear to see him this cautious and uncertain, so accustomed to the confidence he always demonstrated, whether on the job or in the bedroom.

“Okay,” TK took a deep breath, “So talk to me, what’s going on? Why don't you want them to know me? Why-” His voice cracked slightly but he barrelled on, “Am I not good enough for them? For you?” He could feel tears starting to prick at his eyes but he willed them back, desperate to keep calm. This was too important for him to try and run away from. Carlos was too important. 

“TK-” Carlos whispered, finally moving away from the door and towards where TK sat. “No, Ty, no, you’re amazing, I just-” he took a shuddering breath, chest heaving and TK caught his shaking hands in his own, gently drawing him down and closer to sit in the chair next to him.

“You’re amazing, Ty, and the past few months have been wonderful, but they’ve also been strange, you know that, right?” Carlos finally met his eyes and TK could see how they were filled with tears. “We didn't have the smoothest start, and I know, _I know _you were dealing with a lot,” he added quickly, seeing TK’s mouth open to interrupt. “I’m not trying to say anything by that, it’s not your fault, it’s just how it went, and now we’re- we’ve been doing great, right?”__

__TK nodded, stroking his thumbs over the backs of Carlos’ hands, absently wondering if it was to calm himself or Carlos. “But your parents- why can’t they know that?” he asked, hating how small his voice sounded._ _

__“Ty, I didn’t know that you were ready for that.”_ _

__“I asked to meet them Carlos! And you avoided it, you just went to get more punch! I don’t- I don’t understand,” he burst out, genuinely confused, “why have you been avoiding this?”_ _

__“Because meeting my parents means a lot to them, TK, it’s not like me meeting your dad at work before I even met you. They don't meet our partners unless it’s serious; my eldest sister only brought hers home when they knew they wanted to get married.”_ _

__TK sat back a little, uncertainty washing over him. “Are we- are we not serious?” he asked, thinking back to what he’d said to Buck not so long ago. Thinking about the three little words that had been rattling around his heart for a little while now, waiting to slip out. Had he misjudged this again? Was he wrong about how Carlos felt? This had felt so different to how he’d felt with Alex, but was he still wrong? He let go of Carlos’ hands and drew them back around his own waist, wrapping himself up protectively. Carlos chased them, dropping to his knees in front of TK, shoulders stiff with tension despite the gentle grip he used on TK’s arms, eyes searching to meet his gaze._ _

__“I’m sorry Ty, I didn’t want to scare you away; I wasn’t sure how you’d react. The last time I mentioned marriage to you, even as a joke, you couldn’t get out of here fast enough, and then when I first wanted to define us, you pushed me away. I wasn’t sure you were ready to talk about ‘serious’ and-” Carlos looked away as his breath hitched and TK watched as he sucked in a shallow breath, “I was scared, because I didn't want to lose you. I didn’t want to go too fast for you again and fuck this up beyond repair. _I can’t lose you _.”_ _ __

__

__Carlos fell silent and suddenly all the tension seemed to drain out of him as he rocked back to sit on his ankles. TK opened his mouth to reply, to deny it, to say of course he wouldn’t lose him, but then he closed it again. Carlos was right, he’d been inconsistent to say the least when they’d first got together and despite everything they’d been through in the last few months, they’d never really talked about how ‘serious’ they were, instead just riding the honeymoon wave. TK remembered Carlos’ comment from his dad’s party when they’d talked about his parents’ honeymoon period, _‘Those can last a while’ _._ _ __

____

__“Hey Carlos,” he whispered, unravelling his arms and gently cupping Carlos’ jaw, brushing away the tears that were running down his cheeks as his beautiful eyes searched TK’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you so unsure. I guess- I guess I had thought to myself that we were serious and never thought to ask you if you agreed.” He tried to smile at Carlos, feeling his earlier tears return at the sight of the worry and fear on his face, “I’m here to stay, if you’ll have me because-'' he choked slightly, throat closing with nerves, but relaxed as he felt the gentle touch of hands on his jaw, “ _I love you, Carlos _.” He watched Carlos gasp as he said it, eyes widening in shock and then amazement.___ _

____

____“ _Tyler _,” Carlos whispered, his voice shaking with awe.___ _ _ _

____

______TK fought through the nerves knotting in his throat to say it again, “I love you, and I don’t want to run away anymore, I want to stay right here with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Oh Tyler,” Carlos said again, a smile growing on his face. “ _I love you too _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Yeah?” TK couldn’t help but ask, the nerves slowly dissolving to give way to a giddiness that made him sway slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Yeah,” Carlos said, repeating “I love you,” before drawing him closer to press a soft kiss to his lips, resting their foreheads together as they drew apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Carlos said quietly, “I wasn’t sure and I fucked up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“It’s okay,” TK told him, “I understand now, and I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“It’s okay,” Carlos echoed, a tiny smirk on his face, “I understand now.” TK laughed slightly, more a huff of air, and pressed back in for a deeper kiss, pushing himself closer against Carlos’ body, relishing the security of his strength and warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“So, does this mean I get to meet your parents properly?” He asked as Carlos trailed kisses along his jaw. Groaning slightly at the interruption, Carlos pulled back to look him in the eyes and laughed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I’ll ring them tomorrow, see if they’d like to have dinner," he said, his thumb gently stroking TK’s cheekbone. “Is that okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“That sounds wonderful,” TK smiled, leaning back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Good,” Carlos replied as he met his kiss. “Hey Ty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr at [reyeslonestar](https://reyeslonestar.tumblr.com) !


End file.
